


Wake Up

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: (Don't) Wake me up [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: But mostly fluff, M/M, also a little bit of angst, the tachibana family are only mention briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of them start a new life, having new beginnings. While others are still stuck in the same cycle, until finally a new one finally opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Five long years have passed since Makoto and Sousuke left them. They still have scars about it, but by now it didn’t hurt as much as before.

But after that, neither of them was in a relationship. Even though they were betrayed, both of them knew that they couldn’t love anyone else. They still love them with all their heart, and each time they try to find someone new, they would start thinking about them.

Even after all that, both of them had a small hope that their lovers were not together anymore. That even though they broke up they decided not to come back, both of them ashamed from their actions.

It was a thought both of them live by, even though they feel stupid for even thinking that.

But now, they didn’t have to worry about that. Soon all the pain they still had would be gone. Even though they didn’t want it this way, at least to them it was better than still feeling the scars of a broken heart.

_“Good evening, I’m ____ reporting the news for Channel ____. Earlier this day, we had the misfortune to hear that Japan’s Olympic swimmers were found injured after a car accident. Both of them are identified as Matsuoka Rin, and Nanase Haruka.”_

_“Right now we don’t know the circumstances of the accident; the officers are speculating that maybe Matsuoka Rin, who was driving, was maybe drunk-”_

-  
-  
-

In a house very far from Tokyo, a man was sitting alone at his home. He was staring at the TV with a blank expression, clearly not believing what he was seeing at the news.

His teal eyes were wide, not knowing how to even react to that. Turning off the TV, Sousuke sat there just staring at the screen.

His heart broke hearing that Rin was dead; he couldn’t believe that he was just in an accident. That right now he was dead.

Now with the TV turned off, the house felt very quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows. Even the cat that was on his lap was sleeping peacefully, not making any sound.

As he was starting to feel lonely, he heard noises outside the door. It was long before the door was burst open and two people coming inside.

“Daddy! We are home!”

A soft voice was heard with a small giggle coming after. He didn’t have time to stand up when the little girl came running towards him and tackle him. It was a good the cat got off his lap when his daughter got inside the house.

“You’re soaking wet, Ritsu.”

Sousuke said as he ruffles his daughter’s hair and then kissed her forehead. Making the little girl giggle and hug him tighter.

“That’s because it’s raining hard daddy. We had to run towards the car, and then back home.”

“Let’s hope you don’t get sick, by the way...Where’s mommy?”

“Mommy is brining the groceries, and mommy told me to run inside so I don’t get wet and then get sick.”

At that, Sousuke shook his head. “Mommy loves worrying about other first. Anyway go get change and I would help mommy bring the groceries inside.”

“Kay daddy!”

At that, Ritsu started skipping and heading towards her room so she could change. Close behind her, the cat was following her.

When Sousuke got outside, he started walking towards the car that was park inside and smile as he saw his lover trying to hold the groceries bags.

“Need help mommy?”

He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw his lover jumping out of surprise. He would never get tired of doing that.

“Can you stop saying that?”

“Why? It totally fits you. You don’t care when Rit-chan calls you that.”

“That’s because it sounds dirty when you say it.”

Sousuke didn’t say anything else, and move closer to grab a few bags that were still in the trunk of the car.

“So did you watch the news?”

“Yeah I did, how did you know about it?”

“At the store, they started showing it. And people started talking about it.”

“So...What are you going to do Makoto?”

At that, Makoto stay quiet. Not saying anything at first, and then turn to look at Sousuke.

“I don’t know, actually my parents called me to ask what I was going to do. I didn’t know what to tell them.”

A few months after he ran away with Sousuke, Makoto finally gather strength to call his family and tell them what he did.

They were clearly unhappy, since he knew how much his family love Haruka. They didn’t speak to him for about five months, and he didn’t blame them. Until one day his dad called him and ask him to visit them, but with Sousuke.

It was easy to notice that both of them were nervous. Not really knowing what to expect when they finally arrive to the Tachibana Residence.

It was not a surprise that both of them were not greeted with a warm welcome. Both parents were still polite, but didn’t show the love they always did when they would come to visit.

Both of them were told to go to the living room. Which they did without saying anything. Both of them sat together, just across from Makoto’s parents. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, until finally his parents ask them why they betrayed Haruka and Rin.

That’s when Makoto started explaining everything towards his parents. Saying how both he and Sousuke were just friends first. Once they started spending more time together, their feelings started to grow.

He told them that they did try to stop. But it was too late for them, and their feelings were already strong and they couldn’t be without each other.

Once Makoto was done explain, both parents stayed silent as they tried to process what their son just told them. Sousuke was silent, as he grabbed Makoto’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

A few minutes later passed, when Makoto’s mother sighed and shook her head.

“I’m not going to say that what both of you did was right. From what we seen or hear, we can see how much both of you love each other.”

“It’s going to take us a long time for us to get used to this. But we are not going to make you stop this relationship.”

That was the last thing that they were told, before both of Makoto’s parents gave them a hug. They were offered to stay and have dinner with them, but they decline their offer.

True to their words, both Makoto’s parents and siblings took time to finally get used to Sousuke. They did treat him with respect, but it was still hard for them to see him as Makoto’s boyfriend.

Finally they warmed up to him, and treat him as their family. Especially when they heard that they were planning on getting married and have a child.

Now back in the present, both Makoto and Sousuke finally got inside their house. Putting the groceries away and now were in the dining room having tea.

“I told them that I couldn’t go and see him. I know that Haruka and Rin must be dying right now...But I can’t go and see them.”

“Dying? I thought they died at the impact.”

“No, no. They still survived, but both of them are in critical condition. They are saying that they might not survive.”

Both of them stayed silent, just staring at each other as they thought about this. Many things were going through their mind, when suddenly their daughter came and ran towards her parents.

“Daddy! Papa! Why are both of you here?” 

She asked as she giggled once Sousuke picked her up and put her on his lap. Makoto smile at both of them, as he drank his tea.

“We are just drinking tea. Since we’re still cold from being out in the rain.”

“Then both daddy and papa should take a bath!”

“We are going to take one later. Now it’s time for the princess to go to sleep.”

“Aww daddy!”

Ritsu pouted, as Sousuke grabbed her and carried her towards her room. Makoto was following his husband and daughter, and he could hear Ritsu say that she wanted her papa to sing her a lullaby so she could go sleep.

-  
-  
-

Meanwhile at a hospital at Tokyo, two figures were in a bed silent. Both of their breathing was shallow, and they could barely feel their body as they try to move.

Their room was silent; the only noise that was heard was of the monitor beeping. Showing both of the patients heart beat.

No one was there to check on them. Occasionally a nurse would come to check on them, and then leave them alone.

Seconds passed, soon seconds turn to minutes, and minutes turn to hours. No one came to visit them, the two people there were hoping for were not there.

As Rin woke up again, feeling exhausted and just wanting to go to sleep again. He was surprise to see a figure standing so close to him. Trying to see who it was, if he could speak, he would have screamed when he saw who it was.

He made a small wheezing sound, trying to speak. But he stopped once the other figure brushed his fingers against his cheek.

“It’s alright Rin, I’m here now. Everything is going to be okay now.”

Rin was not sure how Sousuke even got there. He was sure that it was late now but knowing him, he must have sneak inside. Thinking that, it made him feel happy.

“We’ll go out swimming once we get out of the hospital. Just like we used to do it when we were young.”

Rin wanted to speak, wanted to tell everything he was feeling. Asking why he was here? Where was Makoto? If Makoto was also with Haruka right now?

Meanwhile, in the other room something similar was happening. Haruka was in the verge of crying as he saw Makoto standing right next to him.

He kept telling him the same things he did when they were together, even way back. 

Haruka wanted to hold him, to kiss him. But being in this state, it was impossible to do so. The only thing Makoto was doing was brushing his hair, or just standing there. He wanted to other to be closer to him.

Though, just knowing that Makoto was there made everything better. Having him there with him was just enough for him.

But then, both Rin and Haru’s eyes started drooping. Now they didn’t want to go to sleep, not when their lovers were in the same room.

When they heard the soft murmur of them saying, “Just go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” It made them close their eyes slowly.

Their breathing started getting shallower, and their heart monitor was beating erratically. But they didn’t pay attention to that. The last thing they felt was their lovers kissing them, and both of them murmuring their names.

“Sousuke…”  
“Makoto…”

-  
-  
-

Back at the Yamazaki-Tachibana residence, both of them were laying in bed together when one of them shivered as if a cold gust of wind hit him.

“Sousuke? Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I just felt like someone was calling me.”

“Mmm, I actually felt the same thing”

“Well it must be nothing just go back to sleep, tomorrow we have a long day.”

With that being said, Sousuke kissed his husband again and hugged him once again.

“Mmm, ‘kay...Love you...”

“Love you too.”

Both lovers hugged each other again, both of them falling in a peaceful slumber. Not knowing what just happen right at that moment.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the end of my Don’t wake me up series. I never thought people were going to like it, and I’m so happy that I started writing again. So now I’m planning on trying to write more fluffy stuff.
> 
> Also I got this idea thanks to someone that reviews my story. I just gave it a few changes but I like how it ended.
> 
> Anyway thanks for liking this story, so please leave a comment.


End file.
